Chandra Revane: The Jedi With A Secret
by KaylaSolo
Summary: Chandra Revane is a Jedi Padawan who happens to carry a huge secret with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Chandra. Chandra Revane. I'm a Jedi Knight with a huge secret. This is my story.

 **Tatoouine, 47 BBY,  
**  
" _Mommy?" "Yes?" "Why am I leaving you?" "Chandra, you have an ability that not many have, I have to send you for training. It is my masters orders. I love you my little flame, never forget that."  
_  
 **Jedi Temple, 50 BBY,  
**  
I woke up suddenly due to a new presence in the temple. It seemed… familiar. "Huh," I thought "probably just another Jedi back from a mission." But this time I couldn't shake the feeling that that presence, human or not, was going to change my life forever.

"Young Revane, disturbed, you seem, no?" The voice of Master Qui-Gon Jinn startled me. "Oh Master Jinn! Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I said, a little flustered. Master Jinn chuckled saying " I see that. Now, the council would like to talk toyou." "What? Me Master?" "Yes you, follow me please." I stood up and followed Master Jinn to the council tower. Outside stood a young boy who looked about my age, 9, asking Obi-Wan Kenobi when he could become a jedi. " _ **Chandra?"**_ Obi-Wan telephathed me " _ **Yes Obi-Wan?" " Do you know this boy?"**_ I was startled at the question but quickly said " _**no I do not. Why do you ask?" " just curious as to his appearance"**_ I continued to follow Master Jinn into the temple, still feeling quite flustered from today's events. " _I think I know that boy, but from where?"_ I thought to myself. " _Why was the presence of Master Jinn such a surprise to my senses this morning?"_ These questions I turned over in my head until I realized we had stopped walking. I looked around and saw the ever familiar faces of the council, who I had seen many times throughout my life here. Very few of them were in this tower, but I have seen them around the local market several times. The last time I was called here, was for a case of mistaken identity, and they attempted punishment on the wrong person. I wondered what they had in store for me today, seeing that I once again found myself having no feasible reason to be in their presence.

"Young Revane, you have been called here upon the suspicion that you are in some way connected to young Skywalker here." Master Mace Windu said. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Masters, I do not know this boy. What has led to this suspicion?" "We feel that the Force is bent on you two having a strong connection. Are you sure that you have never seen this boy before?" "I believe in the force having reason of course, but the purpose of this bending, if their is one, has not been revealed. I have no knowledge of a connection." Master Windu nods. "Very well young Revane, you may go about your training." " _Well that was strange. Why would they assume that I have a connection to the boy? He is the same age as me, but aren't so many in this world?"_ I thought as I made my way down to the cafeteria for lunch.

I guess I would be considered popular in your world. Everyone waved or said hi to me no matter where I went. "Good afternoon!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned around, only to see the other girl I train with, Rai Kessel. Seeing that it is only us two who train together, we have gotten pretty close. "Hey Rai!" I replied, somewhat dazedly, for I'd just come out of deep thought. She looked me up and down. "Hmm. It appears you've been doing some deep thinking. What's on your mind?" I hesitated. "Nothing really, just usual training I guess." It was a lie, and Rai knew it, but I guess she decided not to push because she just shrugged and moved on. "Alright. Whatever." We move over to our usual table and start eating. It doesn't take long before I am once again lost in thought. I vaguely make out Rai making weird comments towards people, but none of it means anything to me.

" _I feel like I should know that boy. Is it because they said it, or because I believe it? I'm so confused. It can't be him… I've never seen him, I know, but there's no way he could be here. Even if his signature is familiar. It CANNOT be him. Not here. Not now."_ It seemed I couldn't take my mind off of the boy I saw earlier that day. I couldn't shake the feeling he was important somehow, and the fact that the force is bending us wasn't helping my crazy thoughts. I was starting to get overwhelmed. I set my head down, and heard Rai sigh. "Ok, I let it go before, but what is actually wrong." " And here I was thinking I got off the hook." Rai laughed and said "if I see something is up, your not getting off the hook that easy Chandra." " Fine. There's a new kid who is about my age in the Temple for training if the council approves. Yes I know that that is old for training but the council is considering it. The council called me up because they think I have a connection to him. I have no idea why." Chandra whispered, knowing cameras are watching their every move.

Rai looked at me with a questioning look in her eye. "Fascinating." She said, "but why are you so upset about it?" " look, remember the thing I told you awhile ago? It might be him." Chandra replied. Rai's eyes grew. "Oh. My. Gosh." She whispered. "You're kidding me right?" "nope. Now let's get to training."

When Rai and I arrived at training, Master Jinn was talking to that boy from earlier that day. Rai elbowed me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded. She knew this was him. We both proceeded into the temple. "Ah, young Revane, young Kessel. I would like you to meet our newest Jedi in training, Anakin Skywalker." My mouth ran dry and my blood felt cold. " _It's him. No one can know. No one can EVER know. Not even Rai."_ I plastered on a fake, innocent smile. "Nice to meet you Anakin." I said.

I tried to just keep away from him a bit, afraid something might go wrong. " _It must stay this way. At leash until we are assigned our masters."_

 **Jedi Temple, 55 BBY, Chandra, Rai and Anakin are all 14 and waiting to be chosen as a padawan to a master.**

"Young ones, this is the moment where you will be assigned your masters. Your master will guide you, help you, and most importantly, teach you the true ways of the Jedi Knights. I hope to see you all ascend the ranks until you are all masters yourselves." Ki-Adi Mundi said. " Anakin Skywalker, your Master is Obi-Wan Kenobi! Rai Kessel, your Master is Shaak Ti! And last but most certainly not least, Chandra Revane, your Master is… Grand Master Yoda!" A hushed silence fell upon the many Jedi watching, Yoda? Teaching another padawan? Soon the room erupted into applause. After the madness dies down, the three young jedis begin to talk amongst themselves. "Wow." Rai breathed. "That felt.. good I guess. Being chosen. We've been training for so long it feels good to move forward, and know this is not for nothing." Rai sighs a breath of relief and looks around. I just nod in agreement. " I'm honestly in shock Rai. Why would YODA choose me?" I say shakily. "Isn't it obvious?" Rai replies "You're like, the best young Jedi here! Duh." I just blush. I'm not sure what to say to that.

"Hi you girls…I just wanted to say congrats to both of you on your masters." Anakin says. " Thanks Anakin, you too." I reply. Rai just grins. "We're all pretty great you know, whether we all see ourselves that way or not. I say we EARNED our masters" "I agree." I say. We all smile. The ceremony is now over.

 **And that concludes chap 1 phew! That was fun! Let us know what you thought of our first chapter in the comments! Staytuned for chapter two! Hopefully we can post often!**

 **-Chandra and Rai.**


	2. Chapter 2

The excitement of the night before still lingered. Anakin, Rai, and myself would start our training with our new masters today. "I still can't believe it had been less than 24 hours since we were assigned our masters." I said. Rai chuckled. "I know! It's crazy! It totally doesn't feel real that we train with them for the first time in only 20 minutes." "I know! Plus we are making our lightsabers soon!" Anakin chimed in. " True Anakin. What type/color do you guys want?" I replied excitedly " I want a cool-looking blue lightsaber " Anakin says "Rai? What type do you want?" Rai takes a moment to think before answering. "Well, I definitely want blue. Dark blue. And it's going to be totally awesome." Chandra takes a deep breath and says " I want two. Two dark blue double bladed lightsabers. I know it is unorthodox but it is what I want." A hushed silence fell over the threesome. "Chandra, ar-are you sure that's w-w-wise?" Rai stammered. "What will your master Yoda think?" I looked away. "I'm not sure. But it's what I want." Rai and Anakin look at each other. They both seem to settle a little. "Ok" Rai says. Anakin looks me in the eye. "Whatever makes you happy, you should do." I start to smile. "You know, I love how supportive you two are," I say with a grin. "Come on let's go to training. Or new masters will be waiting for us!"

The three of us walk the rest of the way to training in silence. We are all wondering what it will be like to have a master. " _Will I like it, will I hate it, or what? I'm sure I'll like it right? Oh no. What if Yoda finds out about HIM? He can't know, he can't know…"_ I look up from my thoughts to see we have reached the training room.

I take a deep breath and together the three of us enter the room. Inside the room, Yoda, Shaak, and Obi-Wan are talking amongst themselves. Obi-Wan looks up to see us. "Ah yes" he says, "You have arrived at your first training lesson, and not a minute late. Good. That is a good start." He smiles. Shaak Ti looks at Rai. "Young Rai. Welcome to your new training. Welcome to your new life." Rai steps forward. "Thank you Jedi Master." Yoda looks me up and down. "Hmm" he says, "Strong in this one is the force. To your training I welcome you." I repeat the answer Rai said to her master. Anakin did the same when Obi-Wan addresses him.

The training had begun. Unfortunately, training with masters meant Anakin, Rai, and myself would all be in separate areas with our separate masters. Having a master meant we no longer trained together. "I guess I'll see you tonight, back in our sleeping areas." Anakin said over his shoulder to Rai and me, as Obi-Wan led him away. Rai left too, and then it was just me and Yoda. I wasn't entirely sure what to expect from him.

Yoda didn't make me do much at first. He just looked at me, and made me do simple tricks. I wasn't really sure why. Yoda must have sensed I failed to see purpose in his exercises, so he simply stated, "Forget one must not, required is the knowledge of your status as a Jedi." I nodded. That made sense. I guess Yoda knew I understood now, and we continued. It went like this for almost an hour. Finally, Yoda stopped. "Ready are you to move on." I nodded. I wasn't sure what would happen next. All I knew that the REAL training was about to begin. I knew it wouldn't be easy. Not even a little. Yoda made me do so many different exercises I can feel every part of me right now. Push-ups, pull ups, handstand walks, handstand push ups, you name it I probably did it. Then afterwards, I got the news I was going to make my lightsaber TOMORROW. Sheesh. One day in and I'm already making my lightsaber.

"Type of lightsaber(s) you want is what, Chandra?" Yoda asked me the following morning. "Well, I kind of want two double bladed deep blue ones. I understand that the Force will guide me, but I also really like that type of saber." I replied nervously. "Ah yes. Exactly the code is your heart, yet built for battle and romance is your brain. Explain the Forces odd connection of you and Anakin this might. Hmm." "I see Master. Thank you for the training today. I look forward to building my lightsabers tomorrow." I say sleepily "To you I wish the same my young padawan."

 **Ilum, the next day**

"I will not fail you my Master." I say confidently.

"The judge of that, the Force will be." Yoda replies.

I soon find myself lost and hear a mysterious voice. " _ **Chandra Revane. Do not give up no matter what. Train how you feel is best, it will get you farthest in your life."**_ And as soon as it had come, it was gone. I walked for a little while longer, and came across one crystal shining bright… in the middle of a ice covered pool. I swam over and grabbed it. I ran back towards the entrance, and showed my Master my crystal. "Much power I feel, coming from this crystal." Yoda says thoughtfully. " I felt that almost immediately Master." I replied. Yoda just nods to nobody in particular.

Soon we are back on the ship. I meditate with the intention of making my lightsaber. It takes me a very long time and lots of frustration, but slowly I feel the pieces start to come together like a puzzle. I open my eyes and to my surprise there are not one, but TWO lightsabers laying next to me. Both are double bladed. I ignite them and find that they are deep blue. I quickly thank the Force and telepath Rai through our bond " _ **Rai?"**_ There is a reply moments later. " _ **Yea? I'm here!" "Guess what!"**_ Rai sighs. " _ **I really don't feel like guessing. I'm tying to assemble my lightsaber. Just tell me." "Actually, i'll tell you later. Good luck!"**_ I close the connection, even though Rai is probably annoyed I didn't tell her, and decide I will tell her when I see her later. For now, I head off to find Master Yoda. He doesn't prove to be hard to find, for he is sitting right outside the door of the cabin I had been in. I didn't even know he was there. "Congratulations, Young Jedi Revane. Assembled two lightsabers, you have," he said to me as I approached him.

"Master?" I ask. " Would you mind asking the council to join me in the gardens at 16:00?" Yoda nods. "On it I will be." I quickly thank him and send a comm message to Rai, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Duchess Satine of Mandalore. This was going to be fun. I had not yet finished this, when I heard a voice. " _ **CHANDRA!" "Anakin! What the kriff do you want?"**_ " _ **You'll never believe it! I did it!"**_ I think for a minute. " _ **Did what?"**_ I ask. " _ **I made my lightsaber! That was what I've been focusing on ALL DAY! And I DID IT!"**_ I chuckle. I'm about to respond when I hear Anakin shout, " _ **Ok BYE."**_ And the connection is broken. I decided to leave it alone and not reopen the connection.

 **Back at the Temple in the enclosed gardens.**

"Is everyone here?" I do a mental check. " _Shaak, Rai, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Satine, Yoda, Mace, And Aalya. Good everyone is."_ "Ok we are going to play a game. It is called Truth or Dare. Does everyone know how to play?" Everyone nods " Let us begin the game now. I will start." Anakin says. " Obi-Wan. Truth or Dare?" Obi-Wan thinks before saying "Dare" "okay Master. I dare you to jump in a garbage chute." Obi-Wan groans but says "Fine I will be back soon." Obi-Wan comes back covered in trash causing everyone to laugh their heads off. "Yea, yea. Very funny." Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes. In spite of his situation, he let himself laugh a little. Then he continued the game

"Rai, Truth or Dare?" Rai took a moment, and then said "Truth." Obi-Wan smiled. "Very well. Rai, rate everyone's looks in the room on a scale from 1 - 10, 10 being best, 1 being worst." Rai's eyes went wide. She telepathed to me, " _ **Get me out of trouble if these people get mad at me."**_ I laughed out loud. Obi-Wan shot me a questioning look. I forgot he didn't know what Rai said. I could not answer her then, for the connection was broken. Rai cleared her throat. "Ok. Chandra - 9; Anakin - 8; Obi-Wan - 6; Yoda - 4; Shaak - 6; Mace - 7; Aayla - 7; Satine - 6." Anakin was laughing. "Well, thanks Rai!" He said. Yoda looked Rai up and down. "Hm. Hurtful that was." Everyone else burst out laughing. After a minute, Yoda let himself laugh with them a little.

Yoda looked straight at me. Oh no. "Chandra. Truth or Dare." "Dare" Yoda looked at me thoughtfully. "A clown suit, you will wear, as run around the main room, you will." He smirked as he said the words. I laughed out loud. "I'm okay with that. That's funnier than it is mean." Yoda grabbed me a clown suit. After I put it on, I ran around in the main room. A couple of people laughed. One person though, was screaming. "AAAAH A CLOWWNN!" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I ran back to the others. They were all amused.

Aalya turned to Yoda " Truth or dare Master Yoda?" Yoda thought hard before saying "Truth, I pick." Aalya smiled evilly " Have you ever felt attraction to Yaddle?" Yoda found himself stuttering "N-no Master Secura." Everyone knows that Yoda is lying and start laughing.

Shaak turns to Obi-Wan "Truth or Dare Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan confidently says "Dare." Shaak simply says "Well that was a bad idea. I dare you to tell everyone about your secret." Obi-Wan turns red and says "I apologise Masters. I may or may not have… ahem. Kissed Duchess Satine of Mandalore." A hushed silence falls over the room. "A silly game. this is, Obi-Wan. Given punishment, you will not be." Yoda says, breaking the silence. "Well in that case…" Obi-Wan pulls Satine in and kisses her, much to the shock of everyone in the room. "Well that took a strange turn" I whisper to Rai. "Definitely. I may never look at Obi-Wan the same again." She replies. Anakin looks over. "Yea? You two don't have to train with him everyday." He said. Rai shrugged. "True." She said. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, as if he thought someone might've forgotten he was there.

Then Rai yelled, "OH! I got one! Anakin, truth or dare?" Anakin doesn't even hesitate before he says, "Dare. Do your worst. Rai." He shot back. Rai laughed. "I don't even want to be TOO mean. Just extra hilarious. I dare you to run around the main room covered in pink feathers, in your underwear, and oinking like a pig." Rai said confidently. Anakin gulped. "If that isn't your definition of mean, if hate to see what is. Remind me never to make you angry." He said before getting up to go change. We all followed him so we could see him. It was hilarious. Anakin ran in circles yelling, "OOINK!" At the top of his lungs. One of the younger children actually walked up to him and told him to, "Grow up. This immaturity is just dumb." Anakin's face turned red. We all laughed so hard that Aalya was actually rolling in the ground laughing. It was definitely an enjoyable moment. I laughed so hard I had to gasp for air to regain my composure. We all head back to our area, and continued with the game.

Anakin looked around thoughtfully. "Chandra," he shouted. "Truth or Dare?" I have a feeling this may not go to well, but oh well. "Bring it on Anakin. DARE." I said confidently. Anakin says "dye yourself hot pink." " _Well I was right that was a bad idea."_ I think to myself. I go do it and come back with a hidden paintball gun. Everyone laughs before I say "you know anakin? I really don't like you anymore." Then I pull out the paintball gun and shoot a light yellow paintball at the place where it will hurt the most, using the force to make the hit as powerful as I can without hurting him too bad. Anakin yells " CHANDRA! I LOOK LIKE I PEED MYSELF!" I smile because that was the point. We all laughed. A lot of weird truths, and silly dares, occurred throughout the day. Eventually, it was over, and everyone retired to their sleeping quarter, after removing all colors or other things from dares. It had been a fun day, but I was tired. I needed to be well rested for training tomorrow, so I tried to get to sleep as soon as possible.

 **And that concludes Chap 2! This chapter was kinda just for fun. More of the continuing story line coming soon! Let us know of your thoughts in the comment section! Chapter 3 is coming soon, stay tuned!**

 **-Chandra & Rai**


	3. PLEASE READ

Hey Guys! We will update soon but have been busy! Hopefully we can update soon!

-Chandra and Rai


End file.
